Sunday, Bloody Sunday
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: Russia's feeling after the bloody sunday. How a nation is supposed to fight his own people?


Кровавое воскресенье

Des particules blanches dansaient une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la vitre embuée par sa respiration saccadée. Des milliards de pétales blanches tournoyaient ainsi sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours, recouvrant la moindre parcelle de terre ou de pierre encore visible.  
Pour certaines nations ce tapis immaculé était une merveille, quelque chose avec lequel les enfants pouvaient jouer sans se soucier de se blesser ou de faire du mal à celui à qui on lançait ces projectiles éphémères. La neige était, pour beaucoup, agréable et apaisante.  
Ivan détestait la neige.

Pour lui toute cette blancheur était tout sauf un symbole de pureté, elle n'était qu'hypocrisie, une poudre fine qui voletait en tout sens pour s'insinuer partout dans ses vêtements et ses yeux, pour le frigorifier de l'intérieur. Depuis qu'il était petit, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'une nation sans importance dirigée par la règlementation sévère des Tartares, c'était cette même poussière qui avait failli le faire disparaître tant de fois. Des années plus tard, c'était toujours ce même manteau qui recouvrait les corps des soldats tombés au combat ou des civils qui n'étaient pas assez fort pour résister aux caprices du Général Winter. La neige les recouvrait, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si les cadavres n'avaient jamais existés. Elle n'était que mensonge.  
Ivan aimait le rouge.

Il aimait quand les gouttes écarlates venaient parsemer cette blancheur, quand le sol mélangeait les deux teintes pour former un marron presque boueux. Le sang donnait au blanc un aspect chaleureux et humain. C'était les seuls moments où elle ne pouvait pas dissimuler la réalité.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blancheur, la neige était rouge. 

- Russia-san ?  
Les yeux rivés sur la vitre, il n'entendit même pas la petite voix hésitante de Lithuania qui se tenait, une nouvelle fois derrière lui. La scène était identique à celle de la veille, avant que _ça_ ne se passe.  
Levant les mains devant son visage, il regarda la teinte rougeoyante qu'elles arboraient encore, la chaleur du liquide vital encore présente sur sa chair.  
Son sang. Le sang de son peuple.  
- Ils me détestent encore plus maintenant, hein Liet ?

Lithuania ne répondit pas, se contentant de rejoindre la fenêtre pour voir, à son tour, le résultat du désastre qui s'était déroulé au pied du palais Impérial. Il ne quittait jamais l'autre nation des yeux cependant, gardant toujours une certaine distance entre eux. Russia était Russia. Imprévisible, totalement incompréhensible et violent. Il avait une force qui pouvait écraser le petit pays qu'il était en une fraction de seconde. Il le terrorisait.  
Aujourd'hui cependant, cette grande nation semblait brisée. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, depuis le début des manifestations, Russia s'était senti troublé. La guerre était facile, il suffisait de réduire l'autre nation à néant, il suffisait de frapper sans poser de questions, c'était le seul moyen de protéger sa nation. Mais quel était le comportement à adopter quand l'ennemi était lui-même ? Quand son propre peuple avait décidé de se retourner contre leurs chefs ?  
Lithuania avait vu l'un des rares moments de faiblesse du géant qui le terrifiait. Il l'avait vu trembler et s'immobiliser quand le Tsar avait donné l'ordre à la Garde Impériale d'abattre les manifestants.  
Ivan n'avait pas voulu ça, n'aurait jamais voulu tirer sur son peuple mais une nation ne peut aller contre le désir de son chef, elle devait se montrer fidèle à lui quelque soit les décisions.  
Pour la première fois de son existence Lithuania avait éprouvé de la peine pour son bourreau.  
_- Nous ne voulons pas d'enfants désobéissants, da ? Il n'y a pas de compromis en Russie._

Sentant le regard de la jeune nation à côté de lui il baissa les mains et tenta d'arrêter les tremblements. En vain.  
Il se sentait malade et faible. Il détestait ça. Depuis la veille, depuis ce jour du 22 janvier 1905, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même, d'avoir détruit une partie de sa propre existence. Et il en était responsable.  
- Est-ce qu'il est revenu ?  
Toris sursauta.  
- Non, monsieur. Il est toujours à Tsarskoïe Selo avec le reste de sa famille.  
Le cœur d'Ivan se serra. Il aimait la famille impériale, il aimait son peuple alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été trahi par la première et d'être haï par le second ?  
Le Tsar Nicolas II avait eu raison d'ordonner à la Garde de maîtriser les civils. N'est ce pas ?  
D'ordinaire cela ne le dérangeait pas de fusiller des civils pour peu qu'ils appartiennent au pays voisin, de faire la guerre pour annexer les autres pays car pensait-il, une fois qu'ils seraient tous devenus un, il n'y aurait plus aucune raison de se battre et ce serait enfin la paix.  
Mais cette fois… Cette fois ce n'était pas un autre pays, ce n'était pas une guerre ni des soldats. C'était une manifestation avec seulement des affiches du Tsar comme arme pour exprimer leur mécontentement de manière pacifique.

Ils avaient marché en direction du Palais d'Hiver, en direction de la ligne de gardes en manteaux bleu et or qui le protégeait, fusil braqué dans leur direction.  
Ivan, Russia, leur nation, se tenait devant la ligne. Les gardes avaient tenté de les dissuader. Les civils s'étaient avancés.  
Et ils avaient tiré.  
Deux cent morts selon les rapports officiels. Quatre mille devant les yeux de Russia.  
_  
La neige blanche s'efface, l'écarlate se répand au sol tel un drapeau qui se déploie.  
Son arme tombe au sol, ses genoux rencontrent la fraîcheur de la neige, de la pluie vient nettoyer ses mains sales et son visage. Le ciel est pourtant clair sans aucun nuage en ce dimanche.  
Un dimanche rouge.  
_  
- Russia-san !  
Ivan se retourna enfin en entendant la voix d'un des lieutenants du Tsar.  
- Des grèves ont éclatés dans tout St Petersburg, on dénombre 150 000 grévistes et le nombre ne cesse d'augmenter ! Le mouvement commence à se répandre dans tout le pays !  
Ivan ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas non plus quand le messager quitta la pièce.  
C'était prévisible, si prévisible. Il le sentait et s'affaiblissait. Le pays se divisait en deux et se déchirait de l'intérieur. Les changements politiques, les conflits internes ou les guerres civiles étaient toujours ce qui était le plus dur à supporter pour une nation. En particulier quand celle-ci devait se retourner contre ses propres enfants.

- Ils me haïssent vraiment maintenant. 

_Octobre 1905 : La grève générale des ouvriers se radicalise dans tout le pays. Le Tsar recule et signe le Manifeste d'Octobre.  
Février 1917 : Révoltes de Petrograd.  
Mars 1917 : Abdication du Tsar.  
17 juillet 1918 : Exécution du Tsar Nicolas II et de toute la famille Romanov par les Bolcheviks. _

We don't want children who can't play nice, right ?


End file.
